


Things You said Under the Stars and in the Grass.

by Interstellararia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, all aboard the fluff train, kicks down a door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellararia/pseuds/Interstellararia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment alone in a private grove, under the stars and in the grass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You said Under the Stars and in the Grass.

The night is rather quiet, no red Templars to fight, no Breach or Rifts to close, just peace and quiet. The Inquisitor himself sits against a tree in the small grove outside Skyhold, cradling his wife in his lap. She tugs the knitted blanket closer around her shoulders, attempting to trap the heat that radiates off of him.  
“Cold, Kadan?” He shifts in his spot, leaning his massive form closer to hers. He was probably the least threatening qunari in all of Thedas. If his family were in danger though, he wouldn’t hesitate to keep them safe.  
“Only because you keep moving.” Cassandra snuggles against his chest, smiling as a chuckle is pulled from her Inquisitor.  
“Sorry.” He presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. His wife hums in approval as his scruff tickles her face. The Inquisitor watches as she stares at the stars littering the sky. She pauses in gazing, meeting his fire colored eyes in confusion.  
“Not watching the stars, Nikolai?”  
“Only the ones caught in your eyes.” A devious smirk pulls at his lips as she splutters a little, giving his broad chest a playful swat. She stands from his lap, moving a few steps away and gently spreading the blanket from her shoulders on the ground. Nikolai watches her curiously. “Cassandra?”  
She doesn’t respond until she’s finished. Cassandra sits on the blanket, “come here.” Waving at him to encourage him to come forward, she leans back on one hand. He obediently follows, chuckling softly as he leans close.  
“What are you up to, Kadan?”  
Cassandra presses a finger to Nikolai’s lips, gently shushing him. She cups his wide face in her hands, pressing gentle kisses over his scars; the gash though his eyebrow, the one barely hidden by his beard on his chin, and the little nick below his left eye. Nikolai hums softly at the touch, body radiating warmth. Cassandra tugs him forward, pulling him as she lies back on the blanket. He hovers over her, large hands placed on either side of her head.  
“You know, you still won’t crush me.” She smiles at him, admiration and pride glimmering in her eyes.  
“Just admiring the view.” He tilts his head, giving her a playful smirk.  
“Oh get down here already.” Cassandra laughs, a golden sound that Nikolai often gets to have the pleasure of hearing. She tugs at the collar of his shirt, pulling the Inquisitor into a kiss. It’s soft, careful even, as Nikolai presses himself close. The two part for a moment, warm breath billowing between them in the cool night air.  
“I love you,” Nikolai kisses the lengthy scar trailing down her cheek, “my Kadan,” he presses a kiss to her other cheek, “my _Asala_.” His lips fall upon hers again and they part, giving the two a moment to meet the others gaze.  
“I love you too.” She lets him lay down on her, keeping her warm underneath the stars and in the grass.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a writing prompt on tumblr. Shout out to Rae for sending the prompt! :D
> 
> (Nikolai actually doesn't use Qunlat at all since he's Vashoth, but hey Iron Bull suggested a few terms to him to use when trying to court Cassandra.) 
> 
> Kadan - "Where the heart lies", "person one cares about"  
> Asala - Soul


End file.
